


DisplacedTale

by Libella



Category: Alternate Universes - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fragile soul, Other, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libella/pseuds/Libella
Summary: Hi everyone !This is my first story (and since I'm French) I could make a lot of mistakes, so... If you see one, you can tell me (if you want to that is... 😅) !!!





	1. Prologue (The fear of them)

‘RUN’… This is the first thing I thought when I met the beast’s eyes… bright red and smoking.  
‘RUN’ I thought for the second time… I grabbed Florian and Peter's hands and rushed to the stairs… If we could just climb the stairs to reach the exit door, before the beast reaches us... then it will not be able to join us anymore. « Ania, what’s going on ? »… I couldn’t answer, my throat was dry and as if caught in a vice, I was just thinking about running.  
We finally reached the door, I let go of Peter's hand and tried to open the door...  
Nothing to do, it did not open… No, it couldn’t end like this. I let go of Florian's hand and rushed, with all my strength, my body against the door... She didn't move an inch. « Ania ? Why are you... ». ‘NO, NO, NO’, we couldn’t die here, THEY couldn’t die here ! I took a few steps back and threw myself back against the cellar door, she did not move, I started again... « Ania ? Ania ? Stop it ! Stop ! » I did not listen to them and continued, once, twice, then three... We had to escape, get out of here at all costs ! Suddenly as I stepped back again, there was a rumble like thunder, thundering in the room... That's when I finally knew that the beast was starting to move again... My panic redoubled and despite my bruised body, I rushed to the door again ... The door gave way under my weight. I reached the hands of Florian and Peter and rushed out…  
We were almost free ! We ran to the exit door, Christ still glaring at us with his dark eyes… As we tried to open the door, the rumbling started anew... but the door didn’t open.  
« The door… it's closed ! How ? How is it possible, there is no one here ! ». The beast was coming... it was necessary that we manage to get out of here... « The windows ! » I yelled, running toward one of them. They were too high, we could not reach them...  
« Peter, I'll carry you, so you can reach the window» said Florian. « Okay ». The beast was almost there... The sound of his footsteps became louder and louder for each one of them. Florian and Peter were also starting to panic more and more.  
« Ok, I'm on the ledge. Ania grab my hand ! ». He made me go up and between the two of us, we had Florian come up too. We tried to find a way to open the huge window, but there was no handle or lever. We were stuck.  
« No » I could finally whisper. « We have to break this window, we can not stay here ». Florian searched his bag for his flashlight and slammed it against the window... At the moment the window was finally cracking... The beast had finally arrived.  
With a last move, before Peter and I could even turn back to see the beast, the window broke and Florian grabbed us and made us fall on the other side of the window now in pieces. We got up and ran as far as we could, as fast as we could. It hurts everywhere, but I couldn't stop for Florian, Peter and myself, even though I knew they were feeling the same way as me.  
‘We will never return to this abandoned village and especially not in this church. I can promise !'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !  
> This is my first story (and since I'm French) I could make a lot of mistakes, so... If you see one, you can tell me (if you want to that is... 😅) !!!


	2. Before

« Ania, could you take out the trash, please? » « No, I can not, I'm going out… »  
« Huh ? Where are you going aga… » « Hang out with my friends » « Not again with those who smoke I hope! » « Tsk, leave me alone… at least dad minds his business, him, you dumb mother ! » « ANIA, COME BACK HERE ON THAT INST… ».  
CLAC. Ania came out furiously from her house ‘Pfff… Who does she think she is ? It's not because she's my mother that she has to tell me what I have to do !’ She went to join her friends in the park, who were smoking, not that the smell disturbed her…  
Upon arrival, her friends invited her to sit on the bench on which they were and asked her to tell her day. What she did with great pleasure… She spokes of banal things, from her breakfast to her insults to her mother.  
« You're too right, she doesn’t have the right to tell you what to do, and your father says nothing ? » « No, he completely doesn't care, he never asks and tells me anything ! » « Well, your father doesn't seem to be nice either ! My poor Ania, I complain » « Do you know why he… »  
At the same time, a huge skeleton monster appeared in the distance and seeing Ania, he rushed to the group.  
« HELLO, HUMAN FRIEND, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM GLAD TO GREAT YOU ON THIS BEAUTIFUL DAY, HOW ARE YOU TODAY ? »  
‘Pff’ « Hello Papyrus, I'm fine and how are you ? » « BEAUTIFULLY WELL HUMAN, WOULD YOU AND YOUR HUMAN FRIENDS, BE INTERESTED TO COME TO MY HOME TO EAT MY FABULOUS SPAGHETTIS ? SO WE COULD BECOME THE BEST FRIENDS, THE WORLD HAD NEVER KNOWN ! »  
« Mmmh… No, thank you Papyrus, and… I bet your brother » ‘that creepy smiley skeleton’ « and those other skeletons » ‘all as boring and scary as each other’ « are going to be there too, right ? » « OF COURSE HUMAN, HE'S MY GREAT BROTHER AND THOSE «« other skeletons »» MY FRIENDS AFTER ALL ! WHY WOULDN'T THEY EAT SOME OF MY FABUL… » « Ahhh… It's ok Papyrus I see, but we're not going to be able to come… besides you do NOT even know my friends… »  
« WELL THIS IS JUST THE RIGHT OCCASION TO… » « Oh, Sorry Papyrus but it's not going to be possible… We're going somewhere, together… To make… Ermmmh… Well we have to go, bye Papyrus ! »  
Ania and her group got up and left quickly, leaving Papyrus speechless and stunned behind them.  
« Pff… he's weird, you're not really friend with him at least ? » « Who, me ? Whom do you take me for ? No, he's just too easy to manipulate. He's too naive… even though sometimes he can be really annoying because of his stubbornness ! But you'll just have to find something else to distract him or going away and then ! Bam ! It's done !… Besides those other skeletons are all as creepy as each other, especially his brother, who always has this scary grin and who's staring at you as if he was restraining himself from killing you in the second because his brother is here ! » « Well, it's all an adventure here that you're telling us ! »  
« Yeah, I swear to you, luckily you're here with me ! ».


	3. And After

« Papyrus hey ! You alright ? »  
« OH ! Ermmh... OF COURSE BROTHER, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PERFECTLY FINE ! »... « y'sure bro ? you seem pretty upset »  
« OF COURSE NOT ! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS... ISn't...Upset… Ermmh… Sans ? Do you think... That I'm pushing people to do things that they don't want to do... ? ». « WHAT ? Papyrus WHO told you that ?! »  
« NOBODY ». Papyrus yelled, quickly waving his hands in panic, as all the eyes in the room were on him. « NOBODY TOLD ME THAT… IT'S JUST… That I invited Ania to dine at our home… so shE COULD TASTES SOME OF MY AMAZING SPAGHETTIS But… she refused and said that she was, her and her friends, going somewhere, doing… well… ».  
Sans sighed… « Papyrus I already told you to stop hanging around with her, she's just using you… « NO ! SHE CAN'T BE USING ME ! WHY WOULD SHE BE USING ME ? I'M HER FRIEND ! ». Papyrus stood up and ran from the dining room to his bedroom, orange tears trailing his boney cheeks. « Whelp ! You messed up Sans ! » Red spokes.  
« Papyrus, wait ! » … But nobody answered.

« Hay, Ania who teach you to dance like that ? » « Wha… ? Really ? Wow, I'm totally improvising, thank you ! »  
« Haha. Maybe you always had it in you ! Could you teach me how to dance like that too, teacher ?! » « Haha ! If all of you really want to, I could at least teach you the basis of dancing ! ».  
« Yeah ! Alright girls, get up and let's dance ! ».  
While Ania was trying her best to improvise a lesson, she was wondering if Papyrus would tell Smiley and the other skeletons what happened at the park this afternoon… ‘Well, I don't care ! It's not like I told anything mean to him ! I'll be ﬁne !’  
She was trying to convince herself… But the thought of a ﬂickering blue and yellow eye, frightened her, into her entire being and soul and she felt a shiver running down her spine.  
‘Will I really be ok ?’. As the thought crossed her mind, she felt a strange feeling… like someone was trying to pull her entire being out. It doesn't hurt but it was just unsetting, weird… And all the sudden, she realized that she was on the ground, barely even supporting herself.  
« Hey ! Hey ? Ania are you alright ?… What happened ? » « I... I don't know… »  
She really didn't understand what just happened.


End file.
